It is known to produce an optical element from a base component which is provided with a set of cells placed side by side on one of its faces and to provide the element with a desired optical property by filling the cells with an appropriate substance. This substance exhibits the desired optical property and confers it to the optical element when it is introduced inside the cells. It can be, by way of example, a substance with a variable refractive index, a dyed substance, for example for an antisolar function or a contrast-enhancing function, a polarizing substance, a photo-chromic substance or an electrochromic substance. It is then possible to use the same model of base component for producing optical elements which have different functions. The base component can then be mass produced, which makes it possible to reduce the cost price of a complete optical element.
The substance which is introduced into the cells can be a liquid or a gel. It is then necessary to subsequently seal the cells of a leaktight fashion in order to prevent leaks of the substance from occurring later on. In particular, it is known to seal the cells using a continuous film which covers the set of cells and which is adhesively bonded to ends of separation walls present between cells. To this end, the sealing film is provided with a layer of an adhesive material and is then applied onto the set of cells, the face of the film which carries the layer of adhesive material facing towards the base component.